Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{4}{8}-4\dfrac{2}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} - {4} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {4} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{4}{8}} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 9 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{7}{14}-\dfrac{4}{14}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{3}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{3}{14}$